un cadeau particulier
by vinou
Summary: OS d'anniversaire pour Ninie. Ninie femme au foyer, va recevoir à son insu un cadeau un peu particulier.Attention theme pour adulte!


**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec un OS de mon cru!**

**Bon, cet OS est dédié à ma ninie adorée dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui! Donc ma ninie, voici mon cadeau, je t'offre ton fantasme avec notre beau Edward!**

**J'espère (non, je sais) que tu vas le savourer**

**Bien sur inutile de préciser que Edward appartient à SM, bien que celui ci n'a rien avoir avec le sien!lol**

**Surtout âmes sensibles s'abstenir, il n'est pas question de romance dans ce récit, donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passer votre chemin, personne ne vous en voudra!**

**Bonne lecture! (stt à toi ma ninie!)**

* * *

Je vais vous faire le récit de l'aventure incroyable qui m'est arrivée il y a peu.

Je me présente, je suis Virginie, j'ai 31 ans et je vis…non, je ne préfère pas dire où je vis. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis une mère de famille heureuse et une femme comblée.

Je suis une brune aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, et aux formes plantureuses. Manu a pour habitude de dire que je suis faite pour l'amour, et je n'ai pas peur de le dire, j'aime le sexe !

Mon autre passion, et mon addiction il faut bien le dire, c'est mon PC.

Un matin, où j'ouvrais ma messagerie pour consulter mes mails, une boite de dialogue s'ouvrit.

_« Hello ! »_

_« Hello »_

J'ignorai qui était mon interlocuteur car je n'avais pas de nom, juste une adresse que je ne me rappelais pas avoir accepté dans mes contacts.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien, merci. Mais qui es tu ? »_

_« Edward. »_

_« Je suis désolée, mais je ne connais pas d'Edward ! Comment as tu eu mon adresse ? »_

_« Oui, je sais et je suis désolé, mais j'ai vu ta photo sur le profil d'amis que nous avons en commun sur facebook, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te contacter. »_

_« Tu sais que ça a un nom ce que tu as fait, c'est de la violation de vie privée ! »_

_« Je sais, je suis désolé, mais tout ce que je veux c'est faire connaissance avec toi. »_

Je fus surprise par cette démarche, mais après tout, je me suis dit que je ne faisais pas de mal en discutant avec lui.

_« Très bien Edward. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi. »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux… »_

J'ignorai le double sens de sa réponse.

_« Qui es- tu ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Quel âge as-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? »_

S'en suivit des heures de discussion intense sur nos vies, passions, hobbies, délires.

J'ai entretenu une relation virtuelle avec Edward pendant 3 mois. Il était devenu mon confident, dès que j'avais quelque chose sur le cœur, joie, peine, j'ouvrais mon ordinateur, et me confiais à lui. Cependant, nos conversations allaient au-delà de la simple relation d'amitié, on jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris, je lui confiais mes fantasmes, lui les siens, et je m'amusais souvent à l'exciter, rien qu'avec des mots, ou des photos osées parfois. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, il n'y avait pas de mal puisque c'était du virtuel. Mais un jour notre relation ne suffit plus à Edward…

_« Hello ma belle »_

_« Salut toi ! »_

_« J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »_

_« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu as enfin trouvé le super harnais de suspension dont tu rêves ? »_

_« Non, mieux que ça ! »_

_« Mieux que ça ? Wouhaa,…non, je ne vois pas »_

_« Mon patron m'envoie à une réunion, en Alsace ! »_

Merde ! C'est ce que je redoutais ! Notre relation virtuelle me convient très bien, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai attendre d'une relation réelle…en tout cas, rien qui puisse rester dans les limites que je me suis fixée.

_« Il faut absolument qu'on se voit ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on communique comme ça. Viens boire un coup avec moi. »_

Comment faire ? Je ne veux pas le vexer, et en même temps, j'ai peur qu'il attende plus de ce rendez-vous que je ne voudrais y apporter, ou bien que ça modifie les rapports qu'on a établi depuis si longtemps ! Pfff…

_« Edward,…je ne sais pas…si je vais pouvoir me libérer…et, puis y a Manu… »_

_« Niniiiie, tu ne peux décemment pas me refuser ça ! Depuis le temps qu'on communique ensemble, je ne sais pas quand une occasion pareille se représentera ! S'il te plait ! »_

_« Je sais, mais… »_

_« Et si tu as peur que Manu soit jaloux, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu vas boire un coup avec une amie !*yeux de chat potté* »_

Rooo, c'est un coup bas ! Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il me supplie ! Il a déjà obtenu pas mal de photos coquines de moi, comme ça !

_« Grrrr ! Edward tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu me demande les choses comme ça ! Je t'avertis tu as intérêt à payer ta tournée pour te faire pardonner ça ! »_

_« MDR ! Bien sur Madame, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. »_

_« Mouais,…bon, dis moi quand arrives-tu et à quelle heure veux tu que l'on se rejoigne ? »_

_« Lundi 7 novembre à 20h au Slave. »_

_« Le 7 ? Ah non, je suis désolée Edward mais c'est absolument impossible ! C'est mon anniversaire, et je suis à peu près sûre que Manu à déjà réservé une table au restaurant, pour que l'on fête ça en amoureux. Il y pense chaque année depuis 15 ans ! »_

_« Roooo, non ! C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Pfff, en plus c'est le seul soir où je suis sur place, je repars tôt le matin pour Paris ! »_

_« Désolée… »_

_« C'est pas grave,…je comprends. Ecoute, je te donne mon numéro au cas où finalement tu changerais d'avis…. »_

_« Ok, mais il faut que tu saches que les chances sont quasi inexistantes ! »_

_« Je sais, mais on m'a toujours dit que j'était a lucky man ! Bon, mon numéro est le .75. Je dois te laisser ma belle, il faut que je prépare ma présentation pour le 7 ! »_

_« Ok, bye »_

J'éteignis l'ordinateur en soupirant. Un sentiment étrange m'habitait. J'étais à la fois heureuse d'avoir pu éviter cette rencontre que je redoutais tant, mais étrangement, j'étais un peu déçue…

0o0

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Manu était tranquillement en train de lire son journal dans le canapé, les enfants étaient au bain, et moi je mettais la table.

Soudain, Manu releva brusquement la tête, et me dit :

_**-Au fait ma chérie, dimanche soir y'a un super match de foot au stade à Mundolsheim, pour la coupe d'Alsace, j'ai promis aux gars que j'irai avec eux, ça te dérange pas ?**_

_**-Quoi ?...ce dimanche soir ?**_

_**-euh,…oui. **_Me répond-il surpris par ma réaction_**.**_

_**-Mais…on n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu…on ne devait pas sortir ?**_

_**-Ben…non, je ne crois pas, c'est la veille d'un jour de semaine, on ne sort jamais les dimanches soirs.**_

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux de tristesse et de colère. Lui qui ne m'avait jamais oublié une seule fois en 15 ans de vie commune, voilà que cette année, il me laisse en plan pour aller se taper de la bière en criant après trois couillons qui se disputent un ballon !

_**-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, amuse toi bien ! En attendant, je vais demander à ta mère si elle peut nous garder les enfants, car Céline m'avait proposé un ciné. Du coup, je pense que je vais accepter !**_

_**-Oui, ben super ma chérie…**_dit-il sans même me regarder, déjà replongé dans son journal.

Je pris mon téléphone, et fonçais vers la cuisine, furieuse. Je m'empressai d'envoyer un texto à Edward, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

_« Finalement, je suis libre lundi, je te rejoins au Slave à 20h »_

_« Génial ! Je suis impatient ! »_

Puis j'éteignis mon téléphone.

0o0

Mes talons aiguille résonnaient, au rythme de mon pas de course, sur le pavé humide de la ruelle menant au Slave.

20h15, j'étais en retard.

Le Slave était un petit café cosy, avec des tentures en velours rouge, tout autour de la pièce qui lui donnait des allures d'écrin. Je poussai la porte, anxieuse, en cherchant Edward du regard.

Un serveur s'approcha de moi.

_**-Bonsoir Mademoiselle.**_

_**-Bonsoir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Cullen…**_

_**-Oui, il me renvoya un regard malicieux. Mr Cullen a réservé une table, il ne va pas tarder. Suivez moi je vais vous y conduire.**_

Il s'avança entre les petites tables, et me désigna une table pour deux dans un coin reculé de la pièce, contre les immenses rideaux !

_**-Mr Cullen vous fait dire qu'il ne tardera pas. Voulez vous boire quelque chose en l'attendant ?**_

_**-euh, oui…un Mojito s'il vous plait.**_

Il me fit un signe de tête et disparut entre les tables.

Je soupirai soulagée d'être, malgré mon retard, la première. Je retirai mon manteau, dévoilant mon bustier et ma jupe cigarette, et m'installai dos aux tentures afin d'avoir une vue sur la porte d'entrée.

Le serveur m'apporta mon mojito, et j'avalai quelques gorgées bienfaitrices qui me permirent de me détendre.

Soudain, je sentis un bandeau de soie s'appuyer sur mon visage, et tout devint noir. Je sursautai de surprise.

Deux mains me saisirent le haut des bras, et me hissèrent afin que je me lève de ma chaise.

Des lèvres contre mon lobe d'oreille.

_**-Tu es en retard…**_

_**-Edward…**_Murmurai-je.

Un nez frôla le prolongement de mon cou.

-_**Mais je dois dire que ça valait le coup d'attendre…**_Dit-il en faisant parcourir le bout de ses doigts en descendant le long de mes bras.

J'étais muette par la surprise, et ma peau fut parcourue de frissons tout le long de mon échine.

Il m'enlaça la taille d'un de ses bras, en prenant soin d'emprisonner mes deux bras dans son étreinte. Puis de sa main libre il me bâillonna en me faisant pencher la tête pour se donner pleinement accès à mon cou, qu'il parsema de légers baisers.

_**-Surtout, ne dis rien, et ressens.**_

Puis il me souleva et m'entraina avec lui. Je sentis les rideaux de velours me caresser le visage, ses pas claquant sur le carrelage m'indiquèrent qu'il était pieds nus, puis j'entendis une porte, et ses pas se firent plus feutrés, sur de la moquette.

La chaleur des lieux m'enveloppa, ce qui couplé à la sensation des bras d'Edward autour de moi me fit suffoquer.

Il libéra ma bouche, et m'assit sur une surface à la fois ferme et moelleuse.

J'hoquetai de surprise.

_**-Edward…**_J'avais décidément perdu tout sens de la répartie noyée dans des sensations de sensualité plus que grisante.

_**-Shhhht,…laisse toi aller…**_dit-il en encerclant mon visage de ses mains. Il promena le bout de son nez le long du mien, puis déposa avec légèreté ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ressentis des picotements jusque dans mes joues, la tête me tourna, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, il lécha mes lèvres, pour en demander l'accès.

C'est à ce moment là que je rendis les armes, submergée par le désir, le cerveau déconnecté, juste commandée par mon corps et les sensations. J'encerclai son cou de mes bras m'offrant à lui, nos langues bataillant l'une contre l'autre.

Il rigola contre mes lèvres et détacha lentement mes bras qui l'enserraient. Il poussa sur mes épaules afin de m'étendre sur la surface sur laquelle il m'avait assise. Une fois allongée, il ramena ses mains en une caresse, les faisant promener le long de mes clavicules, puis rejoindre pour descendre le long de mon sternum. Il crocheta au passage mon bustier libérant mes monts aux pointes durcies. Il se jeta dessus tel un affamé, alors que ses mains continuaient leur descente jusqu'à la ceinture de ma jupe. Il m'ôta l'habit avec dextérité le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes. Quand il atteignit mes chevilles, il retira une à une mes chaussures, les faisant tomber au sol. Puis il caressa ma jambe droite de haut jusqu'en bas, et saisit ma cheville pour la poser dans une espèce d'étrier. Il recommença l'opération avec mon autre jambe. Une fois fait, il empoigna le haut de mes cuisses afin de tirer mes fesses en dehors de la surface sur laquelle j'étais étendue. J'étais ainsi en position gynécologique, terriblement exposée, mais aussi terriblement excitée.

Ses mains s'occupèrent à lier mes chevilles alors que ses lèvres couvraient mes jambes de baisers, l'une après l'autre.

Je sentis ses doigts se glisser sous mon string atteignant mes lèvres humides.

_**-Tu es déjà si mouillée, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de préparation,…mais j'adore ça, je ne vais donc pas m'en priver**_. Puis il tira fortement mon sous-vêtement l'arrachant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il enfouit son visage dans mes plis désireux, me faisant crier de surprise.

-_**Shhhhht, tais-toi, ou je te bâillonnerai…**_sa menace me fit grogner de plaisir.

J'enfouis mes mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse, le maintenant en place sur ma féminité.

Sa langue experte s'activa à me faire du bien. Entrant, sortant de mon vagin, tournoyant autour de mon clitoris, le mordant, le léchant, le suçant, tant et si bien que une chaleur lancinante me submergea progressivement. Mes muscles internes se resserrèrent sur sa langue intruse, et il introduisit brusquement deux doigts en moi, ce qui me fit crier et convulser, ramenant brutalement mon buste vers mes jambes prisonnières.

Contre toute attente, il stoppa immédiatement son merveilleux traitement me laissant, désireuse, pantelante et frustrée.

_**-Non, Edward ne t'arrêtes pas !**_ Le suppliai-je

Sans un mot, il me replaqua contre la surface, et sangla mon buste avec deux attaches, une au niveau de ma taille, et l'autre au dessus de ma poitrine. Il m'embrassa passionnément, me coupant le souffle. Quand il mit fin à son baiser, je n'étais plus capable de penser correctement, pantelante, à sa merci.

Il retourna à sa tâche, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Il réintroduisit directement ses deux doigts dans mon vagin, et aspira hardiment mon paquet de nerf entre ses lèvres, ce qui me fit hoqueter de surprise.

La pièce résonnait de mes gémissements.

Il sortit ses doigts complètement recouverts de cyprine, et les promena entre mes fesses me lubrifiant mon petit orifice.

_**-Mmmh**_

Je poussais mes fesses d'anticipation. J'adore cette pratique, je trouve que ça décuple les sensations.

Il introduisit un doigt tout en augmentant la pression sur mon clitoris.

_**-Aaaah !**_ Je sentis mon suc s'écouler d'avantage entre ma raie des fesses.

Mes mains avaient retrouvé domicile dans sa chevelure alors qu'il me travaillait délicieusement. Puis il m'attrapa les poignets, les décrochant de ses cheveux, et les ramena au niveau de ma taille.

Tout d'un coup, malgré ma bulle de volupté dans laquelle Edward m'avait plongé, je réalisai qu'Edward n'avait pas cessé ses va et vient dans mon rectum, et que de ce fait, ses mains ne pouvaient pas lui appartenir.

Etrangement, me sentir observée, et à la merci de ces deux hommes, m'excita encore plus.

L'inconnu, me fixa les mains à des sangles qui se trouvaient sur celle qui me ceinturait, puis il m'embrassa goulument en me malaxant les seins, et en tirant durement sur les tétons.

Je gémis dans sa bouche alors que je sentis Edward pousser dans mon petit trou ce qui semblait être un plug, avec la particularité d'avoir un diamètre qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Ainsi, mon anus s'ouvrait et se fermait au rythme des va et vient qu'Edward prodiguait. Bon Dieu c'était grisant !

L'homme à ma tête, s'arrêta de m'embrasser.

Mmmh, ce goût, cette odeur…délicieux et étrangement familier.

Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions, car il me maintint la nuque, et je l'entendis actionner une pièce en métal, et aussitôt la tablette qui me maintenait la tête disparut.

Il me relâcha la tête doucement et la laissa pendre en arrière, puis je le sentis presser son gland contre mes lèvres que j'ouvris docilement lui permettant de faire glisser sa mantule jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

Il commença de lents va et vient me permettant de le lécher, l'aspirer et le masser avec ma langue à ma guise.

Edward quand à lui, maintint le plug enfoncé dans mon rectum alors que j'entendis un emballage que l'on déchirait. Quelque instants plus tard, il présenta son gland à l'entrée de mon vagin, et y plongea d'un coup sec, s'immobilisant au fond de mon ventre.

J'hurlai sur mon bâillon, submergée par le plaisir de son intrusion massive, et par la sensation d'être remplie. Les garçons accordèrent leur rythme et me martelaient simultanément.

Soudain, ils se retirèrent d'un coup, me laissant désagréablement vide et frustrée.

J'entendis encore une fois un bruit métallique, et je sentis la table se redresser pour venir à la verticale.

Edward se jeta avidement sur ma poitrine directement exposée à sa vue, puis je l'entendis faire le tour de la table pour se placer dans mon dos.

Je sentis maintenant l'odeur 'familière' de l'étranger se présenter à mes narines. Il était devant moi, et me caressa tendrement le visage, puis ses lèvres se pressèrent dans mon cou descendant en une myriade de baisers, lentement, mais surement jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il vénéra savamment, alors que ses doigts avaient glissé jusqu'à mon intimité.

Je sentis Edward, me retirer le plug, et me badigeonner mon orifice de vaseline. Puis il présenta son gland contre mon anus, et poussa doucement sa verge dans mon rectum.

Je sifflai d'inconfort face à sa large intrusion, mais il s'immobilisa pour me permettre de m'habituer, alors que l'homme devant moi me massait délicieusement le clitoris pour me détendre.

Je soufflai, me concentrant sur le plaisir que je ressentais. Edward qui m'avait senti me décrisper, poussa plus profondément jusqu'à être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Là encore il s'immobilisa. Il ramena ses mains devant pour me malaxer les seins et malmener mes tétons.

_**-Mmh, oui…**_

L'homme devant moi présenta sa verge à l'entrée de mon vagin, et s'enfonça facilement. Quand il fut au fond je sentis qu'il avait enfilé un anneau vibrant qu'il actionna pour stimuler mon clitoris.

_**-OOOhh**_, je soupirai de plaisir.

Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en moi de façon alternée, de cette manière j'étais constamment remplie que ça soit par devant ou par derrière.

Ils adoptèrent un rythme soutenu me faisant atteindre un degré de plaisir brusque et intense.

_**-Aaaah, oui…oui, encore…putain, plus fort.**_

Ils accédèrent à ma demande sauvagement, fougueusement,…incroyable !

Mon orgasme fut lourd, et puissant. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux profondément en moi, et je les sentis à travers de la fine paroi qui les séparait, se déverser en moi, en même temps.

Mon étranger étant enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, stimulait mon clitoris avec l'anneau, ce qui fit rebondir mon orgasme de façon exponentielle.

Je voulus hurler, mais il m'en empêcha en m'embrassant passionnément.

Tellement perdue dans notre baiser, j'avais à peine senti Edward se retirer. Je redescendis progressivement de mon orgasme qui m'avait envoyé vers des cieux inconnus, et devins plus réceptive aux caresses et à la tendresse que m'exprimait l'inconnu.

_**-Ca va mon amour ?**_

_**Je me raidis de surprise. C'était lui, mon étranger, c'était mon homme.**_

_**-Manu ?**_

_**-Oui, joyeux anniversaire. Dit-il en me retirant le foulard qui m'aveuglait.**_

_**-Oh, mon cœur je croyais que tu avais oublié…**_

_**-Comment pourrais-je oublier la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde ? C'était ton fantasme depuis longtemps et j'ai voulu m'appliquer à le réaliser. Satisfaite ?**_

_**-Comblée.**_

_**-Moi aussi.**_

_**-Merci mon amour.**_

_**-Je t'aime.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Voici, merci


End file.
